


Thou Shalt Not Anger the Gods

by lisac1965



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Age Play, Anal Play, F/M, Punishment Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisac1965/pseuds/lisac1965
Summary: Vegeta finds out about Bulma's time machine and the incident with Lord Beerus. Now she must suffer the consequences.Written for TPTH August BVDN. Six prompts, 300 words, 40 minutes each. Theme, Music.





	Thou Shalt Not Anger the Gods

**Fret:**

Bulma ran into her lab, choking on smoke and dust. There was a big hole in the wall and, sure enough, her time machine had been destroyed. She went to her work table to see if her notes were still intact. They were not.

She had lied when she told Lord Beerus and Whis that she ‘couldn’t keep track of the rules.’ She knew exactly what she was doing. Knew she was disobeying a strict rule forbidding time travel. Yet she gave in to her scientific curiosity and built a time machine, using the notes her future self sent her. She had kept her project concealed from everyone, including Vegeta. Now it was destroyed.

Worst off, she had a huge mess to clean up and a lab to repair. And keeping it locked wasn’t going to help, either. The hole was in the outside wall. Vegeta would find out.

_ What am I going to do? _

She got busy right away. She put on her lab coat and work gloves and threw away whatever debris she could get her hands on. Even with the cleaning bots activated she was having a hard time cleaning up the mess. She would get the repair crew to fix the hole in the morning. She could tell them all it was just an experiment gone wrong. 

Who was she kidding? What was left of the time machine still had big pieces she couldn’t just dump in a bag. This was going to be a disaster. 

She quickly covered the time ship with a tarp. No one will know. She would have this all cleared away before anyone found out if it was the last thing she did.

“Woman, what the hell is going on here?!”

She jumped, startled. Vegeta was standing inside the hole in the wall. 

Judging by his expression, she was in serious trouble.

**Key:**

“Ve-Vegeta, I can explain-”

“You’d better.” The Saiyan stepped inside, arms crossed. “I’m pretty sure I heard an explosion a few minutes ago. So I came out here and saw smoke coming from your lab, so I came over here and saw you cleaning up in a panic. So you were clearly up to something. Something you’ve been hiding from _ me! _ So, start talking.”

Bulma trembled, blood drained from her face. She had used the ‘experiment gone wrong’ excuse with him before. He clearly wasn’t going to buy it this time.

She took a deep breath as she moved over to the tarp and lifted it, revealing what was left of her time machine. Vegeta gasped in shock, not because she had built a time machine, but because she had kept it a secret from him.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were doing this?” Vegeta’s tone was more inquisitive than angry.

“I was afraid you would stop me.”

“And what destroyed it?” 

“Well,” Bulma cleared her throat, gathering her thoughts. “There was a crystal I needed to get this thing to work. So, I used the dragon balls to summon Shenron and get it for me because it’s too deep underground for me to excavate. But everyone else wanted to make their wishes, so I didn’t have a chance to make that wish.

“So, I had Goku get it for me, but Lord Beerus and Whis found out and Beerus destroyed the time machine.”

Vegeta looked at her, wide eyed. “Woman, do you have any idea what you’ve done? You’re lucky he didn’t destroy the entire planet!”

“I know, I _ know!” _ She looked at him, defeated. “I’m so sorry.”

“You’d better be,” he said in an unsettling low tone. “Angering the gods warrants punishment.” He smirked at her mischievously.

Bulma’s mouth curled up in a smirk of her own, understanding. “Yeah, I guess it does.”

**Crescendo:**

Vegeta had instructed her to go to their room and wait for him wearing her lab coat and nothing else. She trembled in anticipation, wondering just how he was going to make her ‘suffer’ for her mistake. Her heart raced as scenarios ran through her head. He would be rough with her. For punishment sex, it was standard. She looked forward to it and dreaded it all at the same time. He would put her through her paces until she came as hard as he could make her.

The door opened. His expression was hard and menacing.

“I sent Trunks to spend the night at Kakarot’s. And with your parents away, we have the house to ourselves for the night. That means I can do whatever I want with you and no one will know.”

He moved closer to his wife, her hands twitching, her heart beating in her throat.

“Do you understand what you did wrong?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

“‘Yes,’ what?”

“Yes, daddy.”

He smiled wickedly. “Good girl.” 

He turned her around to face the bed and ripped off her lab coat. He tore off a strip, tied her hands behind her back and shoved her face first onto the bed.

“Angering the gods is a very serious offence,” he said as he paced behind her. “So your punishment will be severe.” 

He continued pacing in silence. She could practically feel his eyes on her. He kept her in suspense for several moments. Then, _ smack! _ A few more moments. Then, another. Then, _ another. _

He continued, varying the time in between smacks until the sting was near unbearable. Then, smacked some more. The sting burning enough that she was now choking back tears. Her bottom must be beet red to hurt this much. But she kept her peace, letting him give her the punishment she deserved.

**Tempo:**

By the time he stopped to pull a tote out from under the bed Bulma couldn’t keep it in any more, sobs slowly escaping her.

Vegeta placed the tote on the bed next to her. It was their toy box. He popped it opened and pulled out a pink, bulbous plug with a large white rhinestone on the but of it. He opened a bottle of lube and coated the plug with it, smearing what was left on his hand on her now over sensitive womanhood, causing her to hiss.

He eased a finger into her rectum to prep her before slowly inserting the plug. Bulma whimpered, her bottom sensitive and burning as tears rolled down her face.

Vegeta paced behind her again, smacking her as he did before. Sore as she was, his smacks made the plug vibrate against her sweet spot, the pain mixed with pleasure as he kept a steady pace until she couldn’t hold it back anymore, sobbing freely. 

“It hurts,” she cried. “It hurts so bad.”

He only snickered before giving her another whack.

“Do you want me to stop?” If she said yes, she would have to use the safe word and it would be all over, meaning their session would end with pain. But if she said no, he would continue as he wished, but he would bring her to completion in the end. Her mind was made up.

“No.”

“‘No,’ what?”

She took a deep breath. “No, daddy.” 

**Amplify:**

He gave her one more smack before removing his own clothes and pressing up against her buttocks, his hot flesh burning her as she held her breath. She gasped as he ran the tip of his shaft against her wet folds.

“Do you want this?”

“Y-yes.”

_ Smack _

“Yes, daddy.”

“Do you want it inside you?”

“Yes, daddy.”

He backed away from her so quickly it startled her. He was taunting her. Tormenting her. Was he going to deprive her after all that? 

“Please, daddy. Please!”

“You promise you won’t do anything to anger the gods again?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“No more messing with time travel?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

Vegeta sauntered over to her, once again pressing his naked form against her sore bottom. He again guided his hardened manhood to her entrance, this time easing into her until he was at the hilt and proceeded to thrust, amplifying pain and pleasure as he did so.

“Would you like me to go harder?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“What’s the magic word?”

“Please.”

Vegeta grabbed her by the hair. 

“Please, daddy.”

He released her and increased his thrusts, flesh slapping against flesh. She keened in pleasure and the sting as he continued to smack, not as hard or as frequent as before but enough to intensify the sensation.

Her hips moved in time with his as his thrusts gained momentum. Pleasure coiled in her belly as their moans echoed in the room. She cried out as she came, and he continued thrusting until he spilled his seed inside her. 

She laid spent, panting as he untied her. She’d had enough.

**Compose:**

Vegeta carefully removed the plug, cleaned it up and returned it to the tote before sliding it back under the bed. He helped his wife to her side of the bed and laid next to her, pulling her close.

They laid silent for several minutes as Bulma composed herself before breaking the silence.

“I’m sorry,” was all she could say.

“Do you have any idea how scared I was when you told me what Lord Beerus did?” His tone was that of concern, not harsh. “That time machine could’ve been you.”

“I know.”

“You know what hurts the most?” She looked up at him. “You didn’t tell me.”

That gutted her. It wasn’t like either one of them to keep secrets from each other. They trusted each other. But she didn’t trust him enough to tell him she was building a time machine. 

That was the real punishment.

“I should have told you.”

“You shouldn’t have built it in the first place.” He was right, but she couldn’t help herself.

“You know my scientific curiosity.”

“That’s no excuse.”

“I know,” she groaned as she snuggled against his chest. “But, given the punishment.”

“Yeah?”

She chuckled. “Totally worth it.”


End file.
